Tangled Up In You
by blackwhiteroses
Summary: SLASH! Draco reminisces about his past, care to share his thoughts?


Please listen to the song 'Tangled up in you' from the band 'Staind' while you're reading this story, it fits the story, really. Have fun

*******

The only light that fell into the room came from the moon that shone trough the window. You could barely make out the person sitting on the bed. Only his white-silver hair and pale naked skin stood out. The person was reminiscing the past ten years of his life.

_You're my world  
The shelter from the rain  
You're the pills  
That take away my pain  
You're the light  
That helps me find my way  
You're the words  
When I have nothing to say_

It had been ten years ever since he had been married to his husband who was sleeping curled up in the bed. They had been arch-rivals and pulled fights whenever they could. But they had been the only constants in each other's life's. After the war they had still sneered and thrown punches at each other, even though they had saved each other's lives multiple times in the war. It had taken them seven months to figure out why they were still fighting. Seven months till his husband's best friend had pointed out that they should go and shag each other already. This coming from the guy who had been oblivious to the fact that the girl who he was in love with, had been in love with him for over the past 5 years too.

_And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  
Still tangled up in you_

Draco smiled at that memory. They had both stood there speechless until they had looked at each other and Draco had grabbed the other's hand to find a cupboard to shag in. They had been together ever since.

_You're the fire  
That warms me when I'm cold  
You're the hand I have to hold  
As I grow old  
You're the shore  
When I am lost at sea  
You're the only thing  
That I like about me_

A song played through Draco's head. It was their song, the song they had first danced on, the song they had played at their wedding. His husband had looked so beautiful that night, and even now, fifteen years after their first kiss, or shag, he still was as much in love with him as that night. Even more now that his husband was pregnant with their first biological child. They had already three children, three adopted children. The seventeen-year old Teddy, who was actually his husband's godson, but who had lost his parents in the war and they had adopted Teddy after they had gotten together. Their second child was the sixteen-year old Lorelai or Lory as everyone called her, who was a sweet black-haired, blue-eyed little minx. She had been orphaned in the war too, and was found on the streets one night almost starved to death. And next was Elliot who was five years old. He had been their foster child first, when his mother was in rehab for a potions addiction, and they had adopted him when the mother had died of an overdose one night and his father didn't want anything to do with him.

_You're the fire  
That warms me when I'm cold  
You're the hand I have to hold  
As I grow old  
You're the shore  
When I am lost at sea  
You're the only thing  
That I like about me_

And now his husbad was pregnant from their fourth child. Their oldest was about to graduate, but it didn't matter. As long as there would always be little feet tripling around the house Draco was happy. And it also didn't matter if those little feet where from his blood-children or adopted children. Draco loved them all equally.

_And in this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you_

Draco stared at the raven-haired beauty that was sleeping so soundly next to him and smiled tenderly. He loved his husband so much and the words from the song that he was now humming softly to himself couldn't be more true.

_  
How long has it been  
Since this storyline began  
And I hope it never ends  
And goes like this forever_

Draco gently brushed a strand of hair from his husbands angelic face and pressed a kiss on his forehead. When his husband stirred he whispered very softly in his ear, causing his husband to smile and whisper something back, before snuggling back up into Draco's arms.

_"I love you, Harry."_

_ "Hmm… Love you too."_

_  
In this world  
Where nothing else is true  
Here I am  
Still tangled up in you  
Tangled up in you  
I'm still tangled up in you  
Still tangled up in you_

*******


End file.
